


Everything I want

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Angry Louis, Happy Ending, M/M, Mike Whump, Not for Louis, Possessive Harvey, Pre-Slash, Protective Harvey, Some Fluff, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Mike has everything he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I want

Mike barely registers the first punch.

He had been cycling home to that god awful apartment, when a car had pulled out in front of him, and the night time traffic that lit up the chilly night revealed Louis Litt. Mike had never seen him look so angry.

"You little _shit."_ Louis had seethed, and Mike had tugged off his bike helmet and propped it on the seat, as he held his hands up to placate the older man "You and your lie, sneaking its way into my law firm, wreaking havoc and destruction, you make me sick! You think I don't know? Oh I bet you and Harvey used to laugh about me all the time. Get Donna to pretend to be my friend, you make me sick-"

"Louis," the blond whispers "What are you talking about?" His jaw is locked, teeth gritted.

Louis appraises him with a smirk. "Oh, look at you Mike, cool to the end. But it doesn't matter now. None of it matters now. I _know._ I know about you, and your little secret. Or not so little. But-" he laughs bitterly "It's thanks to you that I've become named partner." His eyes must widen, because Louis grins like a predator "That's right. Pearson Specter Litt. Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?"

"You..." the pieces are coming together, and his stomach is filling with dread "...you blackmailed them into making you named partner? Louis, people won't buy that- you quit last week-"

"And you just let me, didn't you Mike?" Louis roared, "You let me walk in there like a fool-"

"I made you?" Mike barks out a laugh "My god, Louis, if you think this is my fau-"

He'd always assumed Louis' hands would be soft, if not from all the mudding, than from all then hand cream he seems to favour, but his knuckles are hard, and unrelenting, and Mike stumbles. He's never been good in a fight. Especially when he's not angry or passionate. And now, he just feels tired. Drained. He's been drained for so long, hiding this secret, and it seems to get bigger and bigger and everyone thinks it's his fault, and he almost wishes he'd been pushed out of this damned lie much earlier along the road. He doesn't seem to register the pain at first, and when he turns to look back at Louis, the man in front of him is not the same man who fed Mike a slice of cake.

This man radiates anger.

"Louis-"

Another punch. Harder this time, aimed into his nose and eye, and it drags his lip upwards, and he's slamming into the cement walls of a building. Louis catches him by his suit lapels and brings him forward so they're nose to nose, and he spits; "You're a failure, Mike. If your parents could see you now, they would turn in their graves at what you've become." And he slams Mike backwards. The wall catches a spot on the back of Mike's head, and black spots swarm dangerously into his now sinking vision. He slides down the wall, blood spilling into his mouth, and he reaches a hand up blindly for help, and grabs Louis' trousers with terrifying desperation, but Louis kicks at him, like he's scum and worthy of nothing, and the sounds of traffic, and the chill of the night air, fade into nothing.

Blissful nothing.

...

...

...

"Harvey," Donna whispers, stepping into his office, and Harvey looks up with a half smile, only to pause. Her face is ashen, sunlight streams onto tallow-white skin. He stands, eyebrows drawn together, but she answers before he can ask “Mike- he’s…he’s in the hospital. You’re his emergency contact.”

“What the hell?”

“He was found unconscious on 4th street- beaten bad Harvey.”

Harvey’s already grabbing his coat, and walking with Donna briskly to the elevators “Who?”

“I don’t know.”

“Donna-“

“It was Louis.”

Harvey freezes. He stares at her, lips parted, and she nods, tears sparkling in her eyes. Beside them, Louis’ names screams attention from the wall, but neither of them look at it. “Please don’t do anything now, Harvey. Just go to Mike. I’ll deal with Louis, and then you can deal with him when you get back, just go.” She pushes him into the steel cage, and gives him a weak nod.

Harvey’s a fair man. A fair, _boxing_ man, who’s not afraid to throw a punch when things go awry, or when someone’s in need to be brought down a level. But not Mike. Harvey doesn’t think he could ever hit Mike, even if the kid had murdered someone. Not Mike. He just doesn’t have it in him to bring a hand up. Sure, he can flick Mike in the back of the head the times he deserves it, when he went and got high, or did anything behind Harvey’s back, or didn’t appreciate everything Harvey had done for him.

But Harvey could never do more than flick him. Mike’s never done anything to deserve this. He didn’t do anything to deserve Trevor, he didn’t do anything to deserve his parents deaths, Mike has suffered through a lot of shit, and you can tell that by the way he walks, or the way he argues, or the way his eyes light up when he’s passionate and angry.

“Mike,” he whispers, and Mike gives him a weak smile “Shit kid, are you alright?” he sweeps across the room, capturing Mike’s chin in his hand, and tilting it this way and that. A shiner on the left eye, split lip, cut on the nose, and a half neck brace- only around the back of neck. As though he hit his head on something.

“I’m fine, Harvey,” he laughs a little, fingers twisting in the white blanket draped over him “Did anyone see my bike? I woke up here, I didn’t lock it or anything-“ Mike pauses. Because Harvey is hugging him. _Hugging_ him. His face is pressed against the cool, soft material of his suit, and he wonders if Harvey always smelt so fantastic and he just never got close enough to realise.

“Your damn bike, Mike,” he whispers into Mike’s hair “I’ll buy a new bike, okay?”

Mike relaxes into the embrace “Okay.” He whispers, nodding, and tears prick at his eyes “I looked for you. When Louis cut my bike off with the damn car, I looked around and couldn’t see you.”

“I’m gonna fix this.” Harvey hisses, a hand cupping Mike’s jaw “I’m gonna beat the shit out of hi-“

“He knows, Harvey,” Mike shakes his head “He knows and he’s named partner.”

…

…

…

“What are you doing here, Harvey?” Louis sighs, leaning back into his chair

Mike steps up from behind Harvey. His face is still battered and bruised, and he holds his neck awkwardly. He knows the shock effect works, because Louis winces at the work of his own hands. “He’s here so I don’t rip your face off.”

“Oh sure, look at you now Mike, full of your big words now that big brother Harvey’s here to make everything okay.”

Harvey doesn’t show it, but he thinks about that. Mike and Marcus are…two distinctly different people. They share qualities though. Admiral annoying qualities. And are about the same age. But Mike…he thinks of Mike differently. Mike’s this street tough kid, with a heart so big he could find it in there to love every single person in the city with room to spare. Harvey steps forward, every pore oozing power, and Louis cowers in his seat “You _never_ hit him.”

Louis grimaces “I apologise for that. These hands are for sculpting and painting, hitting has never been my ar-“

“ _Never.”_

He swallows, and nods. “Right, yeah, sure.”

Harvey turns, and the look Mike gives him, of such earnest adoration, makes his heart skip a little, and he nods. “Don’t look so surprised, pup,”

“Sure,” and he nudges Harvey a little on their way out.

Louis stares and realises he’ll never be able to break Mike Ross. Mike Ross has something that Louis has never had. Someone who will defend him unconditionally. Mike Ross has a lot of things Louis has never had. Harvey’s respect. The friendship of the associates, the ability to ride a bike.

But it just makes Louis clench his fists tighter. Mike Ross doesn’t have his name on the wall. And he never will.

It occurs to Louis when he’s walking home that night, when he glimpses Harvey and Mike openly flirting in a restaurant that he realises- Mike doesn’t need it.

He clearly has everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Harvey will rim Mike till he cries  
> x


End file.
